Catch me, I've fallen
by Cielbloodychess
Summary: It's been years since the day Ciel let Sebastian go. Everyday is black and white, a chess game not worth playing. But what happens when he runs into him again, in the most familiar of ways.
1. Guess who?

Warnings: Boyx Boy, Ciel x Sebastian, dark themes, angst.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A single azure eye peered into the inky black of night. Within its depths was a carousel of agony. Hate, pain, and overwhelming pride rolled off the silhouette in waves. His eyes locked onto a man.

_So this is where he's been…_ Rage brewed beneath pale, almost flawless skin. Clenching his teeth, he spun on his heel, stalking off without a sound. The woods enveloped the boy into its hold, allowing him to fade from existence, even if just for a bit. The moon seemed to smirk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Sebastian, I think I want a dog." The young earl stated, his deep blue gem studying the butler._

"_As you wish, my lord." Ciel's eyes furrowed and an empty feeling began manifesting in the pit of his stomach. Where was the snarky, clever remark? Where was that cocky smirk? Where was… his Sebastian? _

_Frustration reared up inside him, his eye frosting over. "Tch. Never mind, I'd out live the thing anyway."_

_No response met his ears. No, all he received was a hateful glare from two entrancing crimson orbs. Hate… Something he was all too familiar with. He never thought he'd see the day his __**loyal**__ pawn grew to feel that emotion, for him, no less._

"_Tell me, Sebastian do you hate me?" The words left the boy's lips without any hesitation. How could he have hesitated anyway, he hadn't even planned on saying the words. _

"_You know I cannot lie, my young lord. Do you truly desire to hear my answer?"_

_A warning bell went off in his heart, a heart he didn't listen to. "Quit stalling and tell me, this is an order Sebastian." His tone was dripping with authority, his visible hue flashing red._

_The butler bowed, his face remaining in that blank mask. The mask Ciel saw since the day he was turned into a demon. "Very well. Yes, I do in fact, hate you."_

_Ciel had expected that. The demon was well aware of the hate lingering on Sebastian but that didn't stop the spike of pain stabbing into his chest. And here he had thought demons didn't feel emotion. It appears he was mistaken._

"_Is that so?" He scoffed, looking to the side. Many thoughts twirled inside his head, tangling, fusing into one another, until it became one huge mess. Only one idea, stayed apart from the rest. _

"_Alright, then I'll make a deal with you." _

_He saw Sebastian's eyes narrow in suspicion from the corner of his eye. "I'll allow you to leave; you'll be free to roam where you choose, without me. However, you are still __**my**__ butler, don't forget that."_

_Sebastian stared back at the boy, in what looked to be disbelief. "Y-" The young demon cut him off. "You know where the door is, go." _

_Seconds later the tall man bowed, his raven locks casting shadows over his face. "Yes, young master." The man crossed the short distance, pausing at the door. He looked over his shoulder with a small smirk, something glinting in his eyes before walking out._

_Ciel stared at the door, for what felt like hours that day. A small crooked smile drifted onto his lips, even as something wet slid down his face._

_He got to see that devilish smirk._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Why am I still thinking about that, Ciel asked himself inwardly as he walked among the foot path. It had been so long since then; the youth should have forgotten it by now. But of course, he didn't. That event stuck to him like the night of when his parents took their last breath.

Flames symbolized his parents, the burning hate and the never dying embers of revenge.

Falling symbolized Sebastian, the unreachable ledge and the desperation to be saved.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his slate blue hair. Opening a deep azure gem, he gazed upon his destination. He could hardly believe how long it's been since that night, that night he was changed forever. No longer a human, no, now he was a much darker entity. Pushing open the doors of his high school, he adjusted his fake bandage. The bandage was an easy cover-up for his contract tainted violet eye.

His ankle length black boots echoed with each step, the corridor void of life. Hn, it was obvious he was late. Not that he cared.

Finally arriving at the classroom, he walked in, his head held high. All eyes were on him, some held jealousy but most held adoration.

He ignored both easily enough. Sitting down into the desk nearest to him, he laced his fingers underneath his chin. To any on looker, he would've appeared bored and oblivious. Yet in reality he kept twitching slightly. The silky black dress shirt he modeled was irritating him.

Slender fingers reached up, flicking open the first two buttons. Yet even as he did this, his face remained stoic . He'd really like it if everyone stopped looking at him. Really, they all treated him as if he were candy.

Scoffing at his own thought, he relaxed once more, the buzzing of the classroom fading out.

_If you love something, set it free. If it truly loves you, it'll come back to you._

Snapping open his eye, he shook his head harshly. He didn't need to subconsciously think of that blasted quote. It was too close to the real reason he let his demon leave. Not to mention…Sebastian didn't come back.

A cruel little smirk formed.

"Oi! Ciel did you hear? We've got a new teacher!" A spunky blonde ran up, plopping down beside the bluenette. How the hell Alois managed to get reincarnated and managed to find him again, was beyond Ciel.

"Lovely, we have a new idiot then."

"Ha, you're always so mean, Phantomhive."

Ciel smirked, facing the blonde with a mocking tilt of his head. "Why should I be nice, tranny?"

Alois scowled, though he didn't look upset. "Ciellll, don't call me that~"

**Knock Knock.**

Everyone turned to the door, except Ciel. Really the boy didn't care in the least.

He heard a person's shoes hit the floor, stopping the center of the class. Gasps filled the room and girls blushed. Tch must be a "pretty" boy, he mentally noted.

"I'm your new teacher, please call me Professor Michaelis."

…..What?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Review?


	2. Confusion

Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it.

Warnings: Angst, confusion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Which sucks!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ciel was frozen in place, his blood running cold. There was no way… Tch who was he kidding, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. Narrowing his eye, he remained facing the opposite way of the new teacher. It felt as though someone had just sentenced him to death when he was innocent. Life just loved to mess with the boy.

"Ciel, the teacher is waiting for you to turn around!" A hushed whisper shot out from behind him.

He didn't bother facing the person who spoke; he was too busy trying to swallow his jumbled emotions. Unfortunately, the bite was bit too big to swallow and he was choking on it. How pathetic.

A clearing of a throat is what made is his pride come forth. No, He refused to sit there and let himself act like a paralyzed dolt! So with a heart of steel and an eye of the night, he pivoted.

A sharp intake of breath accompanied the movement.

Two merlot orbs locked with his own, and to his inner pleasure, they widened. Sebastian stared at him in apparent shock, the raven hair falling around his face perfectly. The slender male was exactly how he remembered, perfect. Those stunned eyes were the color of freshly spilled blood and his skin was pale, untouchable. The only difference that seemed to pop out to the young earl was his attire. No longer did he adorn his butler uniform, instead he wore a pair of charcoal slacks and a fancy white vest. Heh, oh wait, he still kept the trusty pocket watch.

**Tick. Tock.**

**Tick. Tock.**

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the elder reacted and when he did, Ciel was only filled with confusion.

A crooked smile lifted on to those demonic lips, those ruby eyes swirling with a strange emotion. The pale lips moved silently, forming a sentence, yet before he had a chance to make it out, the demon was facing the class.

"As I said, I'm professor Michaelis. I expect everyone to work to the best of their capabilities; I only like the best, after all." He glanced at Ciel as he said this. A chorus of obedient yes's filled the room, the other students oblivious to the tension. The teen however caught the fleeting stare and he glowered. What is Sebastian playing at and what the bloody hell did he say?

A nudge to his side caught the boy off guard. Turning to face Alois, he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

A pair of icy blue eyes stared straight through him. Ciel's mouth opened slightly at the intensity of the stare, his eyes growing in size. Alois just continued to focus on him, the boy's eyes flashing like lightening in a storm. Then suddenly, the taller boy averted his gaze away, kicking his feet childishly. "Nothing~"

"Then why did you elbow me?" Ciel stated blandly, his eye twitching.

"No reason." The blonde smirked as he said this, facing the other way completely now.

Ciel continued to stare at him incredulously even after the boy looked away. Alois had always been strange, but that look on his face… He sighed. He didn't have time to worry about such trivial matters. Not when he was confused himself.

Speak of the devil; the source of his confusion was eyeballing him once more. "Alright, since I'm new here~ How about we all play a game?"

Without really thinking, he found himself replying. "Tch, what kind of game?" The minute the words fled his mouth, he regretted it. A triumphant smile was on Sebastian's face.

Footsteps echoed as Sebastian crossed the room, a trademark smug look about him. He placed one hand on the desk as he leaned onto Ciel's desk subtly. His attention was entirely on Ciel as he stated aloud. "A simple game, the whole class will state three things about themselves, the first two facts will be in English. The third one will be spoken in French, seeing as how this is French class, after all."

A few groans filled the room at the instructions but Ciel stayed firm. Resting his chin on his hand, he grasped the challenge in both hands, accepting it. "I see, then shall I go first…_Professor Michaelis." _The normally void feeling inside sparked with something. Something he didn't make sense of.

"If that's what you want, then by all means, start."

Smirking, Ciel rose to his feet. The entire class stared at him as he closed his eye, speaking with confidence. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I like sweets and…J'aime jouer au games avec Sebastian." He reopened his eye just in time to see Sebastian's face fill with amusement.

Sitting back down, he picked up his isolated pen, twirling it in between his fingers. He didn't notice the darkening look in a certain blonde's eyes.

"Very good, Ciel. Who's next~"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The rest of the class period carried on without fault. It was almost hard to believe that this was the same emotionless man he had allowed to walk out of his life… What happened to all the hate? The rage once pointed at him.

Thoughts shot through his head like bullets and sadly, they were just as painful.

Before he knew it, he was within the dangers of his own mind..

_The unreachable ledge was right there, beckoning him. His legs soon ripped him forward, dragging him toward the ledge. The closer he got, the farther it became. His eyes furrowed as he pulled his eye patch up, the pentagram glowing. "Wait!"_

_The man didn't listen; he darted in and out of shadows, receding out of sight. Ciel's eyes grew to the size of saucers, panic punching his core. He sprinted faster, his asthma kicking in. _

_It didn't stop him though, breathless and cold, he followed. "S-Sebastian!"_

_Shattering glass filled his vision and he was falling. "Ahh!" His hand reached out, the earth beneath his feet was vanishing leaving nothing but the dark. Falling down a spiraling labyrinth, his body began to tremble. A gloved hand reached out, grasping his. _

_He opened his eyes slowly, meeting the serene face of his savior. His butler was standing in the middle of a classroom, grasping his hand. "Sebastian…"_

_A cold smirk slipped onto that angelic, yet devilish face. "My young lord.."_

**Ding-Ding-Ding.**

Jolting upright, Ciel looked around. Students were filing out the room hurriedly as Sebastian waved them off. He ran a hand down his face, realizing he fell asleep.

With a long drawn out sigh, he stood. The distance from his desk to the door was much longer than it should have been, but he brushed it off. He swiftly moved to cross the room only to be stopped. "My young lord, you're going to leave without giving me a proper greeting? How unlike you."

He paused mid-step, shooting the crow a fierce glare. The anger he had momentarily forgotten reappeared at once. "I don't feel the need to say anything at all, Sebastian."

"Has my absence affected you, bocca-chan?" The tall man inquired as he stepped closer, raising his eyebrows in question.

A flinch was inevitable as the familiar nickname hit his ears. What was wrong with this picture?! Glaring harder, he crossed his arms tightly; almost as if he was trying to close himself off. "What are you doing here and as my teacher at that?"

Sebastian smiled secretly, putting a finger to his own lips. "I am simply, one hell of a professor."

Er. Agitation ran over any civil standards he had as he shoved past the soon to be flightless bird. "You're simply one hell of a pain in the ass!" He exclaimed as he strides out the door, heading to his next class in a fit of rage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sebastian stared after the earl, his face losing any trace of spunk from before. Sighing deeply, he moved to his desk, sitting on it with a shake of his head. The demon unconsciously traced his contract mark as he stared out the window. A calculating look stole his form as he murmured. "This may take a while, you are rather stubborn." An image of his master yelling flashed before his eyes and he smirked. "But, I'm not the one to give up either, young master~"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, here's chapter two! Review and tell me what you think, please~

Personally I /hate/ it, I might redo it, but it's up to you. The reader is always right.

Btw Ciel said; I like to play games with Sebastian.


	3. Past pain

Here's Chapter three!

Thanks for all the support; it's what makes me so excited about this story.

Warnings: Sebastian being a jack wagon. Ciel torture, confusion and background info~!

Couple: Sebastian x Ciel

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A loud exaggerated sigh left Ciel's lips as he plopped down onto his bed. The silky sheets caressed his frame but he paid no attention to them. His mind was focused on something else, or rather someone else.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that evening, he rolled onto his stomach, shoving his face into a pillow. Why did he have to come back? Couldn't he have just stayed far away? It was much less complex that way. Tch. How did this happen anyway, last he checked, Sebastian didn't seem to give a damn.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A single azure eye peered into the inky black of night. Within its depths was a carousel of agony. Hate, pain, and overwhelming pride rolled off the silhouette in waves. His eyes locked onto a man._

_So this is where he's been… Rage brewed beneath pale, almost flawless skin. Clenching his teeth, he spun on his heel, stalking off without a sound. The woods enveloped the boy into its hold, allowing him to fade from existence, even if just for a bit. The moon seemed to smirk._

_As he trudged through the woods, the branches reached out, slicing at his skin. Every fresh wound stung but it felt like nothing compared to the numbness invading him. The physical scratches mended together, healing without effort. Yet the numbing sensation held fast, scorching him alive. Ashes remained beneath the flesh. _

_After all this time Ciel had thought Sebastian would come back. He had truly believed that the man would keep his promise, that promise that kept him going._

"_If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere, even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown turns to rust, even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile corpses. Beside you as you lie softly down, I will be, until I hear the words "Checkmate"."_

_Those words were nothing but lies. He wasn't by his side._

_After __**years**__ of waiting, he had begun to look for the demon. The young earl didn't want to believe that his savior from all those years ago wouldn't return without a vital reason. _

_That 'vital' reason wasn't what he had hoped for; it was simply because he didn't want to. _

_Disgust flooded his senses as he recalled what he had just witnessed. Two writhing bodies flashed before his eyes. The two glistening forms were located in a barnyard. One was a well-developed woman, the other was Sebastian. Their heated moans as they moved together still rang in his ears. It was gut wrenching._

_Clenching his fist tight enough to break the skin, he sped up his pace. Ciel didn't know where he was going, he just knew it was away from them. Away from the scene that snapped his pride. _

"_I detest that vile demon…" The words were spat to himself as his deep gem hardened. _

"_It's not normal to talk to yourself."_

_Blinking once, Ciel turned around in surprise. He would've been aggravated at his own slip up, if the person he had faced didn't look any older than twelve. A retort was about to be made when he noticed something. What the…_

_The demon was rattled to the bone with astonishment._

_He was staring into the eyes of Alois Trancy. That was physically impossible. "What's your name?"_

_The blonde grinned, seeming to like the question. "I'm Alois Trancy~ Who are you?"_

"_Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Rolling his head to the side, he gazed at the wall blankly.

It had been three years since that encounter and everything had been going great. The boy could hold his own now. He didn't need Sebastian; he had barley remembered how much the loyal pawn had meant to him. Well, until that overgrown Neanderthal waltzed into his classroom, that is.

A storm was thundering inside his petite body. The bluenette needed to stop thinking. Pulling himself off the mattress, he let his bare feet connect with the crisp hardwood floors.

With slow tired steps, he made his way over to the door. However, before he got a chance to walk out, a familiar noise fluttered into his ears. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted his phone going off.

Ugh. Re-crossing the room, he snatched the device into his hand. An unknown number was displayed on the screen. Raising a perfect eyebrow, he slid open the cell-phone. A single txt message was shown.

'My young lord, I want to meet with you.'

Ciel felt his eye twitch and his fingers darted across the keyboard. 'How did you get this number?'

'That's not very important~ so what do you say, master, will you allow me to see you?'

'…. I don't see how I gain anything from it.'

'Trust me, there will be plenty to gain.'

He stared at the words before taking a deep breath. 'Alright, alright. Meet me at the park'

'Your wish is my command.'

Rolling his eye, he slipped on his eyepatch, adjusting his clothes.

…Why did he agree to this?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I got lazy at the end. I know, I know it sucks.

X'D Please forgive me.

Anyway reviews are always welcome.


	4. Well look who it is

Alright, thanks for the all the feedback! I really appreciate and enjoy it; so keep it up~

Anyway, here's chapter 4. :3

Warnings: Plot confusion, twisted Ciel and SebCiel.

Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise…sadly. I just own my dust bunnies. O3o.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ciel sighed deeply, glancing at his watch for the tenth time that evening. It was already nearing midnight and the butler had yet to show up, leaving Ciel more than just slightly frazzled. As if to spite him, the wind suddenly howled through the dark sky, blowing his loose trench coat around. Agitation was easily slipping into his cold skin and he all but growled. 'Where was that bastard?' He mentally seethed as he surveyed the surrounding landscape.

With a scowl, he leaned against a tree. There wasn't a single sign of life about, the park's foliage void of any presence. The boy's patience was reaching its end. Wasn't Sebastian the one who suggested this little meeting in the first place? The least he could do was show up on time. Tch, since when was his _almighty_ butler so irresponsible.

A loud snap of a twig caught his attention before a familiar voice rang in his ears. "Sorry for the wait! I had to tie up some loose ends~"

Blinking once, the young demon turned his head to face the new arrival. It definitely wasn't who he was expecting... or who he was waiting for. "Alois…? What are you doing here?"

Alois cocked his head to the side, his soft blonde locks following the movement. A smirk twitched onto the pretty boy's lips. "Didn't you txt me saying you wanted to meet me here?"

"Wait, that was you?" Ciel asked in shock, his single eye grew wide; wide to the point it resembled a saucer.

"Of course. Who else would pretend to be a butler?" Alois's expression was one of puzzlement before a look of alarm took over his face. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the emotion, wondering why the other seemed rather ticked off. He never did get the chance to question him though, for Alois spontaneously got a devious smile. The boy began to play with ends of his shorts, hoping around suggestively. "Oh wait, could little Phantomhive have a secret lover~"

…. This guy must be on something.

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed, turning his gaze away once more. That was an imprudent move on his part, for the minute his focus was elsewhere, Alois was in his face. Dark eyelashes were so close that each time they fluttered the ends of them brushed against his cheeks.

"You're looking away, that means you're hiding something." The spunky blonde pointed out in a sing song voice, leaning even further into the shorter male's space bubble. Err. Ciel was highly uncomfortable.

Clenching his teeth, he eyed the overly friendly teen wearily. "I am not hiding anything, Trancy. Now move."

Not taking the hint, Alois didn't budge an inch. "Maybe I like being close to you, Ciely-pie."

Twitch. He was going to snap his neck. "I told you not to call me that horrid nickname!"

Finally, the other leaned away, his mouth making a pout. Then two grey-blue orbs rolled around, the blonde popping out his hip. "And when have I ever listened to you?" He inquired with a bratty tone, his hand shooting out to attach to the others sleeve.

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh, choosing to ignore the others comment. Without a word, he pushed off the tree. The youth didn't force the hand off though as he met those chilling eyes with his own. "You're a bother. Anyway, why did you want to speak with me? You said there'd be something to gain."

That dark look from before was in Alois's eyes once more as he discreetly moved closer. "How greedy of you, Phantomhive, already jumping the gun." He wagged his finger slyly.

A memory flashed before a cold ocean eye.

_"Greed will destroy your body Ciel!" The man ground out through his teeth, his eye on the earl. The child looked anything but innocent._

_"Ha.." Ciel just smirked at the words, continuing his aim. Without any hesitation, he let the pool stick thrust forward, smacking into the white ball. Each ball slammed together with a clack, and then just as planned, they began to fall into the holes. One by one._

_With the game now ended, the boy sat up straight, a dark shadow looming over his face. "Greed.. Huh?"_

"Maybe so, but greed has never failed me before, so I have a right to be greedy." With a signature smirk tainting that beautiful boy's face, he pushed past Alois, this time making the stubborn hand fall free.

The slightly stunned blonde took a moment before noticing the movement, his eyes displaying shock. "Where are you going!?" He exclaimed, just now noticing the suddenly large distance between them.

"You won't answer my question, so I'm taking my leave."

Nearly grumbling in frustration, Alois chased after the suddenly fast-paced teen. "Alright, just wait a minute, I'll tell you; just don't leave me alone in the dark!"

The last part of that statement caused Ciel to let out a soft chuckle, filled with twisted amusement. The ex-watch dog was well aware of the boy's fear and often times he used it to his advantage. This being one of them.

Maybe he was cruel, but he didn't care. As long as he got what he wanted, the pawns meant nothing. They were mindless sheep letting themselves be led by a tempting hand; a tempting hand that would lead them to their own despair. It was a pitiful sight… that Ciel loved to watch. Maybe he was what the modern day humans called a Sociopath, the shoe fit.

"I suggest you hurry up then or I'll leave you behind."

"Ciel!" Shouted Alois's voice from behind him but he didn't slow down. This was too fun~

"It seems you're still as sadistic as ever, Phantomhive."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gold clashed with sapphire in a matter of seconds, recognition in both of their gazes.

"Claude." Ciel spoke smoothly, his eyes furrowing in confusion. What was with dead people popping back up?

"Oh, I see you've saw the surprise!" Alois grinned, bounding over to the spider. "I met another demon, but it seems you two are acquainted already." A small giggle was in the Trancy's voice as his fingers curled into the emotionless demon's jacket. The act would have seemed as though Alois was staking a claim on the dark-haired butler, if not for his eyes being soulfully glued to Ciel.

Claude adjusted his glasses, giving Ciel the once over as he moved his lips to speak—Ciel beat him to it. "We've only met once. Nothing special." The lie was spoken perfectly, accompanied by a perfect fake smile. "Isn't that right, Claude?"

The spider demon kept his face blank before letting a small secretive smile claim his mouth, his tongue snaking out to run over his lips. "He is correct. It's nice to see you again, **_Ciel._**" To stay true to the act, a white gloved hand was held out for the younger to take.

The Phantomhive earl felt his eye twitch at the gesture but raised his own hand to accept it. Only his flesh brushed against rough wool and his vision became a blur. "Huh?"

Blinking rapidly, his vision refocused. His hand now firmly grasped an elegant tail-coat, worn by none other than Sebastian.

Sebastian's wine colored hues were locked onto Alois and Claude, his digits moving to curl around Ciel's hand. "Well look at this~ It's like a reunion."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Here it is! Sorry for the wait; I've been busy .

Anyway, Review please.


	5. The demons plot

I'm sorry for how slow the updates are; I've had a lot on my mind. Despite this though, I've took the time out of my day to update this, so I do hope you enjoy it.

Warning: The author is very tired at the moment so this may suck.

Couple: You get it by now, don't you?

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing….. QwQ.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The silence of night tangled throughout the air, swaying beneath four figures. Not one mouth opened to utter a single word, the tension in the open space somehow managing to constrict their voices.

It wasn't until after Sebastian raised an eyebrow in a display of cocky indifference, that Claude unfroze.

"Michaelis." The spider acknowledged in a biting tone, his golden eyes swelling as he jerked his head into a nod, his entire skeleton sharp at attention.

Sebastian didn't seem at all effected by the man's obvious distaste for him, no in fact, he seemed to bask in it. With a simper gliding across his pale, inhumane lips, he tightened his hold on the little one's hand. "Faustus." He returned simply, nodding in a mock show of politeness.

That seemed to do the trick, for Claude was practically radiating irritation, causing Sebastian to grow smug. The raven always did enjoy kicking the spider around, the unwanted insect needed to learn not to look at what was _**his. **_Apparently their last encounter hadn't taught the fiend that lesson. That was okay though…He had no complaints about re-teaching Claude.

A tug on his hand was the only thing to snap Sebastian from his musing's. Blinking once, he peered down at the young demon, his eyebrow arching upon his perfect face. "Hm?"

A scowl was adorning Ciel's lips as his eyes became furrowed, aggravation clear in his mystic orb. "What exactly are you doing here?" The boy inquired haughtily, his eye beginning to twitch.

_How cute_, Sebastian thought to himself with a chuckle, his eyebrow joining his other arched one. "I was merely passing but…" Wine colored spheres shot over to Claude. "I caught wind of an unpleasant scent. I thought I'd come check it out."

Claude's right hand twitched.

"Wait a minute! What is professor Michaelis doing here? What did he mean sce—"

Ciel groaned in exasperation, successfully cutting off the blonde. "You haven't figured it out yet? He isn't human, isn't that right, Sebastian?" The cocky midget placed his pale slender fingers upon his own chin, angling his head to glance up at the taller demon.

Blue clashed with red, a smirk forming on both individual expressions. "My young m-"A piercing pain filled his hand at once, Ciel's sharp nails slicing into his skin. He cleared his own throat, widening his mouth into a grin as blood drizzled to the surface. "My young _Student,_ Ciel, happens to be right. I am indeed, not human." As if to prove his point, the man's eyes flashed a brilliant pink, the pupils becoming slits. No sooner than that, did the image fade away…like it was never there.

Alois felt his icy pair of eyes gradually gain in size as fascination took him. Jumping away from Claude, he pranced over to Sebastian, smiling up at him. Ciel felt his mouth pull into a frown, his hand not moving out of Sebastian's grip. "So I take it you also know Claude, like Phantomhive does!" He linked his hands together rocking on his heels, a dangerous smile forming. "But… may I ask how you know Ciel?"

Sebastian noticed a drop in the reincarnated earl's tone and amusement filled his pores. "My my…" He breathed out almost silently, a realization dawning on him…as well as a distinct possessiveness. It seemed Mr. Trancy had a fancy towards his master. Now that just wouldn't do… Forcing his mouth into a kind smile, he leaned down whispering into Alois's ear. "That secret stays with me, but be assured…we're very close." He let his words sink in, a cynical grin stealing his deadly features as a fang peeked out. Then he straightened himself out, pointedly ignoring the death glare he was receiving.

Ciel's gaze dashed back and forth between the two, mistaking the conversation entirely. The only thing he had gotten from the exchange was how close they were. Without consciously realizing it, he tightened his grip, turning his head away with a huff. The same feeling of disgust from before was churning inside him; from when he witnessed Sebastian in his act of lust.

This didn't get past Sebastian though as he trailed his eyes down to his and Ciel's linked hands. The gentle squeeze of his flesh sending a plot into his head. So, it seemed his master didn't hate him after all. Good, he still had time to fix his past mistake and claim what he never did. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Alois giving their joined hands a sneer and he couldn't stop himself from throwing a wink at blonde.

That royally irked the jealous human. "How dare you!?" He all but shrieked, his body becoming ridged. Huh, humans don't know their place.

Snickering in a lazy manor, Sebastian gracefully scooped up Ciel into his arms, causing the attractive bluenette to let out a degrading squeak. "E-Eh?! What the hell are you doing!?"

A wolfish grin sprang up on the devil's face, completely and utterly ignoring the ex-earl's shout of surprise. "Well this was fun and all, but we shall take our leave."

"Sebastian, answer me dammit!"

"I wasn't done talking to you—"

"Goodbye, it was a pleasure speaking to you all again."

A ghost of wind kicked up the leaves and the demon was gone, speeding off down the grass path… even as Ciel repeatedly slapped him in the face. _Some things never change…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alois felt his eyes narrow as they vanished into what seemed like thin air, his fist clenched tightly enough to leave crescent marks into his silky skin. "I want him." He seethed aloud, his face contorting into one of insanity.

Claude who had kept quiet this entire time glanced at the human, his chance finally arriving. With cautious steps of a callous man drawing his web, he moved to kneel before his previous master. The man's honey-like spheres locking onto the other's feet, his lips set in stone. "Then form a contract with me, I can help you achieve your goal…for a price."

… Alois's vision zeroed in on the one kneeling at his feet, a sadistic grin melting onto his face. "I'm listening."

With those words the spider knew…the butterfly was tangled in his web, never to fly again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What in blazes was that?! How dare you touch me so freely without asking first!" Ciel shouted in rage as his feet finally touched the overly desired ground, standing outside his home at last. With vengeance he flew his hand up to smack the crow in the face…for the seventh time.

Only, the other caught his hand, purposely shifting their hands so that their digits became intertwined. A perfect fit. Ciel's eye grew in size for a brief moment before his usual dagger of a stare returned tenfold. The butler let a charming smile wash over him, his hand tugging the other body flush against him. To his approval, a deep scarlet formed on pale skin. "If I recall correctly, young master, you told me yourself to keep in mind I am always your butler. That's exactly what I did; I was merely making my master comfortable by escaping such a tense situation."

Ciel's mouth twitched as he averted his gaze, shifting awkwardly against the body pressed to his. The boy felt his cheeks heating up once more… never before had someone been bold enough to do this. Even as a creature of the night, he was naïve to anything such as this. Even the breath brushing over his skin was new, causing the boy to feel an emotion he didn't recognize, one that he locked away a long time ago.

Feeling the boy fidget nervously against his physique, the predator daringly leaned down; pressing further into Ciel's guarded heart. "Besides…I assumed it was okay to touch you, seeing as how you allowed me to hold your hand."

"T-Tch… No I didn't."

"You're still quite the liar I see."

A sharp glare was sent his way and Sebastian just let out a passing song of laughter, suddenly brushing his lips to the beautiful boy's forehead.

The prideful flower froze, his throat going dry. A warm yet cold feeling flooding his senses. "Sebastian…" He gasped out, his face resembling the shock it only showed one time before. The moment when that cunning butler managed to recover his broken ring after Lizzie's brutal destruction of that same jewelry. A breathless, touched type of appearance.

_Yes…some things never change bocca-chan. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ugh! Finally this horrid chapter is done!

\[-_-]/ *Throws hands up into the air.* I am free for another day~

Pftt- not. Anyway, review?


	6. Let the games begin

I finally got around to working on this, so here you go.

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel

Disclaimer: I only own my Ciel plushie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I wonder how it is that Faustus is still among the living…" Sebastian pondered aloud, his digits rising up to cup his chin in thought. His profile itself displayed that of deep concentration, the image as a whole making it seem as if the male was attempting to piece together an unforeseen puzzle.

"Tch, I'm still wondering when you're going to take your leave." A rather ruffled voice penetrated the air and just like that, a sledge hammer was being slammed down upon Sebastian's train of thought, courtesy of Ciel. What a disagreeable boy…

Glancing over at the object of his internal desire, Sebastian released an exasperated sigh from his place on the boy's mattress. "As much as I _love_ bickering with you, I do not believe now is the time, my young lord. Perhaps we can schedule the fighting for a later date?"

The mockery in the demon's voice was plain as day to the intellectual youth and Ciel had to will away his biting retort, irritation starting to shimmer off his frame in nearly visible waves. Despite the bluenette's heightened frustration, he found himself unable to disagree with the elder, patently grasping his point. So while obtaining a begrudging expression Ciel surrendered. "Seeing as how you control my schedule, I don't see why not."

Alongside that surrender came the lethal weapon of Ciel's mind; the mastermind plotting his game.

Crossing his legs elegantly and shifting his chin to become supported by the backs of his hands, the boy trailed his royal to stare at a world unreachable to anyone besides him. An image so familiar to the previous watchdog. "Hmm… is there any possible way Claude could have survived that night?"

"None at all, I disposed of that spider and his webs thoroughly, making sure not a single one of his revolting attachments remained. I don't make mistakes when it comes to the well-being of my master nor do I when a bold individual tries to touch what is _**mine**_." A seemingly tranquil smile was sold next to the words but the underlying tension was prominent, cracking that façade of calm. The swirl of cherry into mahogany didn't go undetected either, the demonic luster swarming inside spheres of a devil. The young demon didn't know what to say for a moment, his cherry blossom colored lips cemented shut with overwhelming turmoil. The scene in essence was flattering and caused a subtle shiver to skitter inside pale skin, yet a stabbing bitterness accompanied the feeling. Sebastian seemed so much like the protector he once had, the demon he wished to see fall so badly, the one he tested daily to see if he'd falter and the one he longed to be accepted by. That man was the one before him, sitting across from him in his domain. Where had he been for so many years? Ciel found himself asking the darkness of his mind, as if it held an answer for the broken boy.

"…Hmm if it's the case then that complicates things." Ciel finally responded his gaze masked to perfection. He had chosen to cage up his jumbled emotions, regarding them as ridiculous and unneeded. Right now he had a job to do and he'd be damned if he crumbled to a failure due to his bleeding heart.

With the change in mindset, the boy focused his attention to the workings of recon. Multiple scenarios could have very well have been played out but the most likely one had just been tossed to the wind, terminating Phantomhive's hope for a quick discovery. Honestly, how could the dead just reappear? It didn't make any sense and it defied all logic. The boy knew better than anyone that once something was lost, it could never be regained. It was lesson he thrived by.

"Oh my…" Sebastian's voice suddenly ripped into his contemplation.

Arching a brow, Ciel shot the butler a questioning gaze. "What is it?"

"I have a hunch on how our little friend popped back up."

"Well then spit it out already."

An amused simper molded to Sebastian's devious mouth at his master's impatience before he cleared his throat. "It is merely a hunch, but there is a possibility Faustus made a deal with Lucifer in order to be granted a second chance of sorts."

Curiosity burned into the minor, his back straightening some in alertness. "What's the actual chance of that being the cause of his return?"

"As I said it was merely a hunch but it's about 90% likely."

"Interesting, though I think our biggest concern should be his goal as of now. Knowing him…"

"That spider will not be picking a game to our liking." Sebastian concluded for the boy, his crimson hues strikingly entertained. Not only would he be able to get closer to his devil of a master in this situation but he'd also be able to exterminate a nuisance he was never too fond of. The tide of events was in Sebastian's favor.

Oblivious to the male's concealed glee, Ciel evaluated his provided information, setting up his tactics. This brought back memories. Nibbling on his supple bottom lip, the 'teen' closed his eyes, reaching a break through. "Indeed. We will have to proceed with caution, Claude is no doubt up to something, especially with the way he was eyeballing Alois. Our best option would be to stick close to the Trancy reincarnate, whom I believe Claude is targeting. That way we'll be able to uncover his goals and if necessary eliminate both of them."

A feigned appearance of shock came to Sebastian's face at will, his viperous tongue striking out his poison of hidden intentions. "Won't that be difficult for you bocca-chan, keeping in mind your fancy toward the boy."

"Don't be an idiot." Ciel responded immediately, his orb of beguilement leveling into frozen hate, the ice eternally placed. "That fancy you speak of is a tool in order to keep my pawn close. It is a counterfeit of any actual emotion, fake in every meaning of the word. In order to choose the best homicide method I get close to the victim, studying the subject in order to make a flawless kill. Trancy is no different. He is a part of the mindless herd of imbeciles that shall fall into my inveiglement only to be slaughtered."

A tremor of genuine shock coursed through the raven as the being of pure cruelty finished his speech, concise as usual. That petite male was so sadistic that it sent a waft of a long lost scent to the demon, the scent of something delicious and oh so enticing. Running his wet muscle over his now smirking lips, Sebastian let a tiny bundle of arousal sting into his stomach. Hunger for an existence of his own kind was present within him, the want to taste a fellow demon dominating his rigid body. Heh, what an unusual aspect, even for him.

Shoving down his blistering desire, the demon forced out a smooth reply. "My, my, so that's why you've befriended Trancy, how cold-hearted of you."

"Cold-hearted? Don't act as if it's anything new. Besides, have you not heard of the saying, 'keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer', that is all I am doing."

Sebastian opted to stay silent this time around, letting a consistency of quite reform into the air around them. Before the two knew it, the wee hours of the night (or should I say morning?) was taking a toll on their bodies: Or more so Ciel's.

Even though Ciel didn't need sleep anymore, the boy still did so. It was like a luxury pass time for him and every moonlit night he indulged in it, much as if he were a human. Yawning stiffly, the boy stood from his seat, crossing the distance to his bed. As his feet padded across the wooden floor boards his weary mind mused that maybe, just maybe, this habit was a rebellion to his prolonged existence. Hell it was possible. Then without any sound being uttered to Sebastian, his body was moving on its own accord, slipping itself beneath thick wool covers.

No sooner was a gasp of laughter chimed into his ears, the weight of his companion altering, signaling his move to leave. That plan had gotten cut short though.

"Stay." The demand came from Ciel's lips before the other could even lift himself up.

The silhouette so near him seemed to stiffen. "Bocca-chan?" A voice whispered and all the youth did was slip off that bandage that covered his contracted eye, "Stay with me here…that's an order." The violet gem sparkled with authority before Ciel fluttered his mismatched pair to a close.

.

.

.

"Yes my lord." A wicked smirk crept over the darkness, black feathers caressing down from the unknown to land on the slumbering demon. No matter how much things change, his master remained the same.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

._. I hope you liked this… it is 3:00 a.m.…. so all my vigor has been defenestrated.

So… review?

Zzzz….. o(- . -)o


	7. The new kid?

So I decided to update this on the same day as my chapter 6. Why? Because I always make you guys wait for chapters.

So in order to make up for it, you received a two in one deal. Nice isn't it? ;P

Please enjoy.

Warnings: Wtf Claude moment. Nearing the Sebastian x Ciel action.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. BI

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A light floating in through the window shined over a boy still dormant to the world around him, his eyes hidden beneath thickly rimmed eyelids, the inky black eyelashes brushing over his cheeks. It was those same lashes that began stroking the air as they started to reveal a duo of sapphire and plum.

Groaning softly, Ciel rolled over onto his side to escape the unwelcome tendrils of light leaking into his home, only to come face to face with Sebastian. The boy's eyes grew in size at the lack of distance between, his face coloring faintly. Then he felt a limb tightening around his waist.

Embarrassment became Ciel's middle name in less than three point five seconds.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" The demon shouted, his vein throbbing in his forehead at a speed faster than light.

A disgruntled noise came from the molester in question and a solo ruby globe slipped open halfway to regard the flustered teen. "There's no need to yell, I can hear you just fine."

"Well answer the damn question!" Ciel shot back, his face unfortunately still the tint of a strawberry.

That alone caused Sebastian to chuckle, his arm tugging the smaller male closer not so subtly. "I was merely relaxing my young lord, even I like to have a few luxuries once in a while." He pointed out in a diverted tone, his intense orbs locked onto the love of his entire life. Yes, the demon could finally admit it to himself that this boy had stolen his forbidden heart; a part of the male that was long ago forgotten. Well, until the day Sebastian finally became aware he was losing Ciel completely. It had been like a blow to his chest, cutting off his air ways, leaving him in a dawn of agony. Never again would he let his master stumble from his possession. Ciel was his, whether the king knew it or not.

"You're an idiot." Was the response that shut down Sebastian's innermost ramblings, the demon tuning back in on the ex-human. A barely noticeable smile becoming painted on the demon's lips as Ciel averted his gaze to side, squirming a tad bit in his hold. Adorable.

"Heh, shouldn't you be getting ready for school, Phantomhive?" Sebastian stated slyly, dosing it in mockery, teasing intention and just a pinch of playfulness. He did love to fiddle with his words after all.

His efforts weren't left in vain as the boy scowled, obviously disgruntled. "Shut up, I swear I will kill you."

The professor just let out a melody of laughter, unwrapping his arms from the blushing fiend beside him. "I wonder… if you actually could manage that." He mused aloud.

Eyes furrowing in bewilderment the boy wondered if his ears had heard right. Could Sebastian have been implying something…? He shook his head in a dismissive manor, defenestrating the concept. Plowing his body off the comfortable sea of covers, Ciel stretched toward the sky, the sun's rays highlighting his frame. Tossing Michaelis a glare from over his shoulder, his benumbed fingers began to unbutton his large shirt, letting the fabric slide down to expose his creamy flesh. An obvious strike of temptation hit Sebastian as the individual's expressive hues dampened to a thicker shade of crimson. _Perfect_ Ciel thought vindictively as a twisted sensation of pleasure spread over him. He didn't particularly know why, but he loved seeing Sebastian lose his cool, in any way possible. Ciel had a hunch it was his way of releasing his contained rage toward the man.

"You could wait until after I leave to undress, my lord." The elder grounded out, an overly content smile lying faux on his face.

With a glare still trained on Sebastian, a cancerous smirk spread like wild fire over Ciel's petal lips; that gaze of alien goals sparking with malice. It was then the student noticed that Sebastian was the air needed to keep the flames of hate scolding inside his lithe soul.

"Then get out so I can change, Sebastian." The flurry of teasings held within that single suggestion was unfathomable, making the subject of the onslaught growl within his throat.

Without so much as a word being emitted to the atmosphere, the demon was sporadically in the door way, glowering in frustration. How could he have forgotten how intolerable his little master could be? Letting out a deep sigh, Sebastian stepped out the room.

But not before catching the sound of rustled cloth hitting the floor of Ciel's bedroom.

_Really now master?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heading into school that day was almost too enjoyable for the navy haired vixen as he recalled his butler's reaction to his actions earlier. Snickering quietly to himself, Ciel trudged into his first period class, his converse adorned feet light for the first time in a century. "Good morning, Professor Michaelis!" Ciel all but chirped as he spotted the well-dressed teacher, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Sebastian's brow twitched for a mille second before his dashingly handsome features were sculpted into a look of peace, his broad shoulders straightening the tall male to his full height. Roaming his deep orbs over his student, Sebastian let his eyes taking on a gentle gleam, a hint of adoration reaching from behind those addicting pools. "Good morning, Phantomhive."

**Ba-bump.**

Ciel shivered at the stare bestowed on him, his heart doing a stupid acceleration. Was that image just a fallacy his longing mind had conjured? He didn't know. Wait, Longing? Ciel must've been losing his god damn mind.

Nodding his head once, in order to escape any further mindboggling moments, he walked further into the classroom, heading toward his assigned desk. The boy noticed something instantly. "The hell?" He breathed out, his jaw going slack.

In his seat was none other than Claude…attempting to disguise himself as a fellow student? His spectacles were replaced by new hipster shades, the spider's body trying—and failing—to model a bad boy style outfit.

Whipping his head toward Sebastian, he gave the lecturer an incredulous stare. All he received in turn was Sebastian using a gloved hand to muffle his fleeing chuckles. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention, we have a new student with us today." A hand was soon pointing Claude's way. "Please welcome Claude, he'll be in this class from today onward." The demon could barely contain his laughter as the said 'student' rose from his seat in order to nod at everyone. Which happened to show that Alois was indeed sitting beside the disguised demon.

Ciel was speechless, his jaw still hanging open before he slowly closed it. Meeting Sebastian's eyes, they both ended up facepalming.

_Are they that stupid…? _Was the fleeting thought that echoed in both of team Phantomhive's members.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Review? :D

Don't get me wrong I like team Trancy … but they make me laugh so much.


	8. Hidden Strike

Well. I forgot to inform everyone that my Internet got shut off. .;; So right now, I'm stealing my neighbor's! Yay for unprotected Wi-Fi! X'D

Anywayyyy, here's chapter… eight? –That awkward moment when you forget what chapter it is.-

Pairing: SebaCiel

Warning: I'm having writers block.

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. B'I

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This charade of theirs is really getting on my nerves." Ciel suddenly spoke aloud as his chilly azure sphere zeroed in on the Trancy duo sitting inside the lunch room amidst the sea of students. His facial features were being reflected in the door window that he was peering through and the youth's expression in that haunting glass spoke louder than any words possibly could, the displeasure on his face maxed out in volume as his eye did a small twitch. The bloody thorns of rage were spiraling around, cutting into the atmosphere and across the arms of someone next to him.

The raven whom was leaning against the wall beside him outside of the cafeteria let out a weary sigh as he sensed the tingle in the air. "I understand where you're coming from my lord but we should take this slowly, they're capable of more than they let on, as we learned last time." Sebastian's crimson paired orbs slid over to the infuriated navy haired demon, awaiting his reaction.

Ciel didn't even glance at the towering demon before he shook his head violently, crossing his arms in a sign of protest to that statement; it was already rather obvious he wasn't going to comply with the other's idea. It had been two weeks since the 'new student' Claude arrived and the little act was getting old to the forever thirteen year old boy. What once had been humorous was just straight up annoying now. Alois and Claude weren't making a single move to try anything nor were they acting suspicious in the least; every day the two would arrive at the academy and go about their own daily business before simply chatting with him and Sebastian as if they were old friends. To be honest it was plain pissing Ciel off, he had nothing to work with and had no clue what they were planning. He was being left in the dark without a flashlight or a guide and it didn't sit right with him. "Take it slow? Heh, patience isn't my strong point, Sebastian, as you well know." The boy paused for a mere second before continuing in a shady tone. "And with that being said, I do believe it's time for their poorly written game plan to be wiped from the board." Bristling hatred was clawing at the surface of that overly collected tone and it caused Sebastian to raise a lone brow, his mouth pulling into a straight line. The elder could already detect that he wasn't going to win this debate, arguing with his master would only seize to waste time. Not to mention a squabble would thoroughly irk his young lord all the more and to put it bluntly, an angry Ciel usually meant a tormented Sebastian. So yes, the butler was going to play the smart card and do as the bluenette wished.

Yet he couldn't help but to wonder just what exactly was bothering his interest so much.

Not removing his intense blood pools from Ciel, the French professor slid up a hand to fix his tie, throwing in the towel with his next words. "As you wish my lord, but I must say, I think we should reread their tactic's one more."

The younger let out an annoyed huff of air, peeking up over his shoulder at the overly tall male. "And why is that." He demanded in a slightly sarcastic tone, his stormy hue connecting with the eyes of a familiar being.

Amusement lightened Sebastian's eyes for a brief second. "They made quite the notable error, think of where they are and the roles they must play."

Ciel displayed signs of confusion for a moment or two as he scratched his head before his intellectual mind grasped the hints dangling before him. A bright blue gem enlarged in realization, a slender finger popping up to cradle his own chin. "Claude and Alois are students, that means they can't leave the building. They're basically trapped here until the end of the school day but you on the other hand can leave any free period you have, which if I remember correctly is four out of the ten. That means you…"Ciel trailed off with a devious simper upon his lips, his solo eye sparking to life in time with Sebastian's.

"Can gather Intel and prepare for the checkmate." They stated in sync while the bell for the next period chimed throughout the corridors.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As the bell echoed and the students began to scurry about, Alois crept away from his hiding place on the other side of the door, darting back over to his renewed butler. His icicle like eyes were narrowed into a menacing gleam of sick pleasure and his teeth peeked out as he threw Claude a twisted grin. "Ciel will be mine." The blonde exclaimed with vigor, signaling the dice to roll.

Claude didn't say a word while he straightened into a stand, his golden eyes glowing with acknowledgement…and excitement.

The spider couldn't wait to tear the bird apart.

.

.

.

Starting with the only person he's ever loved.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ciel tilted his head as he registered the signaling for the next class while he chuckled smugly to himself, his lethal gaze stomping on anyone that even thought about shoving past him. "Let's talk about this in your classroom."

Blinking slightly, Professor Michaelis stepped after the boy who had already began heading toward his classroom, his diverted stare pinpointed on the way his student still sauntered about showing his arrogance. It fit his demeanor, even as he threaded through the horde of humans around him with grace. The image could be compared to an elegant king being spotted within the slums of a city, it didn't fit but the king still looked perfect. The already receding thought caused the grown demon to snicker.

When Ciel arrived at the door he did a 180 turn and moved to angle himself against the wood framing the portal, his small hand instinctively propping up onto his hip. It was feminine action he never grew out of.

"Hm, students shouldn't skip their classes you know." Sebastian scolded sarcastically as he finally caught up and reached past the male to unlock the door. His arm brushed over Ciel's during the action and he instantly noted the way his delicious looking companion shivered at his touch and shrunk away. If it had been anywhere else, Sebastian would've used this to his advantage, but sadly this wasn't the time or the place.

Hearing the door creak open, Ciel swiftly ducked under Sebastian's arm and made his way inside, his lips opening to spit out a snarky retort. "Well, it's okay if I'm skipping with a teacher, right?"

"Not exactly, but I suppose this can be an exception." A smirk could be heard on the devil's lips as he clicked the door shut behind them.

Ciel gave his savior a dismissive wave of his hand as he moved to sit down. Although he never made it to the seat for his attention was suddenly snared. The bluenette could've sworn he felt something attach to his skin, even as he saw nothing.

The comfortable feeling that harbored the room dissipated into one of unsettling silence.

Sebastian immediately noticed Ciel's change in attitude and furrowed his brows, advancing towards the ex-noble. His senses went into alert, picking up on a significant change in the boy. It wasn't something he could make out though, it seemed almost like an emotional change that spiked into the air, yet it was so sudden that it tossed the elder for a loop. Sebastian constructed his face into a blank mask as he lifted a hand to rest it on Ciel's shoulder. "Young master?"

The teen in a flash was out of Sebastian's reach, his hand slamming across Sebastian's own. Taking a step back, aquatic strands of hair shielded the boy's beautiful, expressive, eye, pale lips parted softly. "Don't touch me…"

….

The thread of a spider's web was invading a certain boy's flesh.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This sucked so bad… I honestly didn't even want to post it.

Yet my writer block is so bad that I'm not sure I'll be able to improve it, so here it is.

I'm highly disappointed with this… I do hope that you guy's find some enjoyment in it at least, for I cannot.

Please review this honestly and I shall update when I can.

-Sincerely,

Cielbloodychess


End file.
